


Только пусто на земле

by Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Everybody Hurts, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: Всё продумано заранее.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9





	Только пусто на земле

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Galactic Empire 2020.

Война по-настоящему закончилась.

Как будто бы их делом было выждать — две неуправляемые силы, раздиравшие галактику своим противоречием, столкнулись и взаимно уничтожили друг друга. Храм ситхов стал могилой для последнего джедая. Весь флот Сопротивления, последние из отчаянных, готовых отозваться, погибли вместе с флотом старой империи.

И его тоже не стало.

Так все произошло сумбурно, все мелочно и суетно: вот только Хакс с хрипом втягивает в себя воздух, лежа на палубе Непоколебимого, вот просыпается в медблоке разрушителя — лейтенант Митака докладывает о гибели верховного командования на борту «Непреклонного» во время катастрофы на Экзеголе — вот он стоит перед верховным советом Первого Порядка и объявляет чрезвычайное положение, приводя в действие секретный протокол, разработанный на случай гибели Верховного лидера. Вот верные ему офицеры первые выкрикивают приветствие гранд-маршалу.

А его нет ни за правым плечом, ни впереди, с мечом.

Хакс не в состоянии даже думать об этом имени.

Вот он выходит на мостик, чтобы записать обращение ко всей галактике и успокоить сам Порядок. Он говорит о подвиге Верховного лидера, который погиб, сражаясь с великим злом. О пренебрегшем гордостью Верховном лидере, о забывшем прежнюю вражду Верховном лидере, объединившемся с врагом ради того, чтобы сохранить порядок в галактике.

Хакс надеется, что так и было, что план перевербовать Рей на свою сторону и уничтожить Императора вместе с ней сработал. Но его некому поправить.

В живых остались только разведчики, державшиеся на большом расстоянии от Экзегола. Голограмма разрывающейся на куски планеты выжжена у Хакса в памяти.

Он читает речь, заготовленную еще месяцы назад, когда стало понятно, какую придется принести жертву — и не осознает, что говорит. Но у него есть протокол, написанный ими обоими, и какое-то еще время Хакс будет знать, как жить, когда наступила победа. Он не имеет права не разобраться с собой, потерять хватку, потому что иначе никакого смысла во всей пролитой крови не будет.

Гранд-маршал провозглашает траур.

Армитаж Хакс вспоминает рассказы Кайло о том, что никто не исчезает бесследно, и надеется, что хотя бы для него самого это оказалось правдой. Для Хакса в этом мало смысла.

Но Армитажу Хаксу стоит чаще быть гранд-маршалом, а не вдовцом.


End file.
